The present invention relates to an assistance tray for manual distribution which is used in a medicine sharing and packing device designed to automatically pack pills contained in a plurality of tablet cassettes automatically controlled and ones manually distributed to a disk-type tray for manual distribution dose by dose, and more particularly, an assistance tray for manual distribution which is designed to exactly distribute pills manually distributed, facilitate seeing the distributed pills, and quickly supply them to a medicine sharing and packing device.
In general, many kinds of pills are used to treat various diseases, and a plurality of different pills are prescribed mixedly due to complexity of a disease. As the development of technology will bring about the development of more medicines in the future, in addition to tablet cassettes mounted in a limited space disk-type trays for manual distribution are needed.
For conventional medicine sharing and packing devices, a plurality of tablet cassettes containing various pills are arranged, and medicine is packed dose by dose through control of the table cassettes. Since there are difficulties in containing more kinds of medicines being developed continuously into tablets cassettes, rearranging the cassettes, and supplying and packing pills prescribed to use half of each pill, a tray for manual distribution is additionally mounted on a medicine sharing and packing device.
A conventional tray for manual distribution is of disk type with a plurality of spaces for containing pills on the rim portion of its upper surface, in which half of a pill or pills which cannot be contained in tablet cassettes and are difficult to supply and pack automatically are distributed manually.
Once a pharmacist distributes pills, which are to be supplied manually out of prescribed ones, to a tray for manual distribution, and sees pills distributed to the tray, pills contained in tablet cassettes and ones distributed to the tray are supplied and packed together dose by dose by actuating the medicine sharing and packing device.
However, there is a disadvantage that for a conventional tray for manual distribution, packing remains stopped while pills are distributed to the tray and it takes much time to distribute and pack pills according to prescription, since pills are supplied from the tablet cassettes and tray after they are distributed manually to the tray.
Therefore, a doctor or pharmacist can reduce the whole packing time by continuously performing control of tablet cassettes and packing work while continuously distributing pills to the tray manually.
However, there is another disadvantage that since pills may be distributed incorrectly when a doctor or pharmacist continuously distributes pills to the tray, wrong packing of pills may occur.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages described above. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assistance tray for manual distribution which is designed to exactly distribute pills manually distributed, facilitate seeing the distributed pills, and quickly supply them to a medicine sharing and packing device.
To achieve the above-described object, an assistance tray for manual distribution used in a medicine sharing and packing device with a disk-type tray for manual distribution of pills mounted in the front side is provided. The assistance tray includes an assistance tray body at the rim portion of which a plurality of auxiliary pill containing portions are formed which correspond in number to a plurality of pill containing portions formed at the rim of the upper surface of a disk-type tray for manual distribution, and on both sides of which handle portions are formed having openings therethrough. An opening/closing plate is mounted on the lower surface of the assistance tray body so as to be rotated, at the rim portion of which holes are formed, a number of the holes corresponding in number to the number of the auxiliary pill containing portions of the assistance tray body. On one side of the opening/closing plate a protruding control handle portion is formed, movement of which opens the bottom of the auxiliary pill containing portions of the assistance tray body and accordingly enables pills distributed to each auxiliary pill containing portion of the assistance tray body to be fed into the pill containing portions of the disk-type tray for manual distribution at the same time.